elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Gwiazda Poranna 2920
Gwiazda Poranna 2920 – Treść Gwiazda Poranna Księga Pierwsza 2920, Ostatniego Roku Pierwszej Ery autorstwa Carlovaca Townway'a 1 dnia Porannej Gwiazdy, 2920 Twierdza Smutku, Morrowind Almalexia leżała w swym posłaniu z futer i śniła. Dopiero kiedy słońce zajrzało przez okno, rozświetlając jej komnatę tysiącem odcieni jasnego drewna, otworzyła oczy. Było cicho i spokojnie - jaki niezwykły kontrast tworzył ten widok z obrazami z jej snów, pełnych krwi i przemocy. Przez krótką chwilę leżała, wpatrując się w sufit i usiłując uporządkować myśli. Na dziedzińcu jej pałacu znajdował się wrzący staw, z którego w chłodzie zimowego poranka unosiła się gęsta para. Na jedno skinienie jej ręki powierzchnia wody wygładziła się, ukazując kochanka Almalexii, Viveka, w jego siedzibie na północy. Przez chwilę wstrzymywała się z rozpoczęciem rozmowy: wyglądał tak przystojnie w swoich ciemnoczerwonych szatach, tworząc poezję, jak to miał w zwyczaju o tej porze dnia. "Vivek" - powiedziała wreszcie, a on z uśmiechem uniósł głowę, spoglądając prosto w jej twarz, bardzo wyraźną pomimo dzielących ich tysięcy mil. - "Miałam właśnie wizję końca wojny." "Po osiemdziesięciu latach, Trudno sobie wyobrazić że ktokolwiek może jeszcze śnić o końcu" - odparł Vivek z uśmiechem, jednak prędko spoważniał, ufał bowiem przepowiedniom Almalexii. - "Kto zwycięży? Morrowind czy Cyrodiil?" "Bez Sotha Sila w Morrowind, jesteśmy skazani na porażkę" - odpowiedziała. "Rozum podpowiada mi, że Cesarstwo uderzy na nas wczesną wiosną, najpóźniej w czasie Pierwszego Siewu. Czy zechciałbyś udać się do Artaeum i przekonać go do powrotu?" "Wyruszę jeszcze dzisiaj" - obiecał. 4 dnia Porannej Gwiazdy, 2920 Gideon, Czarne Mokradła Cesarzowa przechadzała się po komnacie. Zimą zawsze cierpiała na nadmiar energii, podczas gdy latem ledwie starczało jej sił na siedzenie przy oknie w oczekiwaniu najlżejszego chociaż powiewu cuchnącego mokradłami powietrza. Rozwieszone w pokoju nieukończone malowidło przedstawiające scenę tańca na Dworze Cesarskim zdawało się z niej szydzić, wyrwała je więc z ram i podarła na małe kawałeczki, które z wolna opadły na podłogę. Roześmiała się z tego aktu bezradności. Będzie miała mnóstwo czasu na naprawienie swojego dzieła i stworzenie jeszcze setki podobnych. Cesarz zamknął ją w Zamku Giovesse siedem lat temu, i prawdopodobnie jej niewolę zakończyć miała dopiero śmierć któregoś z nich. Z cichym westchnieniem pociągnęła za sznurek, aby przywołać swojego rycerza, Zuuka. Po krótkiej chwili pojawił się w drzwiach, w pełnym umundurowaniu i rynsztunku Cesarskiej Straży. Większość rdzennych Kothringijczyków z Czarnych Mokradeł wolała chodzić nago, lecz Zuuk wykazywał ogromne zainteresowanie modą. Z całego jego ciała widoczna była tylko srebrna, połyskująca skóra na twarzy, karku i dłoniach. "Wasza Cesarska Wysokość" - skłonił się. "Zuuk" - powiedziała Cesarzowa Tavia. - "Nudzę się. Porozmawiajmy o metodach zabicia mojego męża." 14 dnia Porannej Gwiazdy, 2920 Cesarskie Miasto, Cyrodiil Dzwony ogłaszające początek Modlitwy Południowego Wiatru rozbrzmiewały na bulwarach i w ogrodach Cesarskiego Miasta, zwołując wszystkich do udania się do świątyń. Cesarz Reman III zawsze uczęszczał do Świątyni Jedynego, podczas gdy jego syn, Książę Juilek, uważał iż poprawniejsze politycznie jest odwiedzanie różnych świątyń, po jednej podczas każdego święta. W tym roku była to Katedra Łaskawości Mary. Chociaż uroczystości w tej właśnie katedrze trwały szczęśliwie nieco krócej niż w innych, Cesarzowi udało się dotrzeć do pałacu dopiero późnym popołudniem. Gladiatorzy już na niego czekali, niecierpliwiąc się z rozpoczęciem walk. Tłumy były jednak znacznie spokojniejsze, niż można by się spodziewać, gdyż Potentat Versidue-Shaie zorganizował występ trupy khajiickich akrobatów. "Twoja religia jest znacznie wygodniejsza od mojej" - przepraszającym tonem odezwał się Cesarz. - "Jaka jest pierwsza dyscyplina?" "Pojedynek pomiędzy dwoma doskonałymi wojownikami" - odparł Potentat, a kiedy się podnosił, jego łuski zalśniły w słonecznym blasku niby tysiąc malutkich luster. - "Uzbrojonymi stosownie do swojego pochodzenia." "Brzmi nieźle" - powiedział Cesarz klaszcząc w dłonie. - "A zatem, niechaj rozpocznie się walka!" Kiedy tylko Cesarz Reman III zobaczył dwóch wojowników wchodzących na arenę, przypomniał sobie, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej sam wyraził zgodę na ten pojedynek, a potem o tym zapomniał. Pierwszym zawodnikiem był syn Potentata, Savirien-Chorak, młodzieniec o błyszczącej, żółtawej skórze, ściskający w zwodniczo chudych dłoniach katanę i wakizashi. Drugim był syn Cesarza, Książę Juilek, odziany w zbroję z ebonu i orkowy hełm, wyposażony w tarczę i długi miecz. "To będzie fascynujące widowisko" - zasyczał Potentat, a jego chudą twarz przeciął szeroki uśmiech. - "Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek widział Cyrodiilianina walczącego w pojedynku z Akavirem. Przeważnie nasze rasy walczyły całymi armiami. Przynajmniej dowiemy się wreszcie, czyja filozofia jest lepsza - czy lepiej produkować zbroje, które będą chronić przed mieczami, jak to mają w zwyczaju twoi ludzie, czy też produkować miecze, które będą rozcinać zbroje, jak woli mój lud." Nikt spośród publiczności, poza kilkoma akavirskimi radnymi i samym Potentatem, nie życzył Savirien-Chorakowi zwycięstwa, jednak jego wdzięczne ruchy wywołały wśród zebranych niejedno westchnienie. Miecze zdawały się być częścią jego samego. Młodzieniec zwinął ogon w kształt koła i wtoczył się na arenę, wywołując ta efektowną sztuczką kolejne westchnienia. Książę musiał zadowolić się bardziej tradycyjnym wejściem. Kiedy wojownicy rzucili się w swoim kierunku, tłum ryknął z zachwytu. Akavir był jak księżyc orbitujący wokół Księcia, kiedy bezskutecznie próbował przetoczyć się za jego plecy i zaatakować od tyłu; Książę odwracał się dostatecznie szybko, aby zablokować tarczą każdy jego cios. Jednak jego kontratak był równie nieskuteczny, gdyż przeciwnik przywarł do ziemi i błyskawicznie prześlizgnął się między jego nogami, jednocześnie podcinając Księcia, który z hałasem upadł na ziemię. Metal i powietrze stopiły się w jedno, gdy Savirien-Chorak zaciekle zadawał jeden cios za drugim, jednak Książę nadal odpierał jego ataki przy pomocy tarczy. "W naszej cywilizacji tarcze nie istnieją" - wymamrotał Versidue-Shaie do Cesarza. - "Domyślam się, że to musi być bardzo dziwne przeżycie dla mojego chłopaka. W naszym kraju, jeśli nie chcesz zostać trafiony, po prostu robisz unik." Kiedy Savirien-Chorak zamierzał się mieczem, aby rozpocząć kolejną serię oślepiających ataków, Książę wykorzystał moment jego nieuwagi i wymierzył mu celnego kopniaka, posyłając go na ziemię. Zanim przeciwnik zdążył się podnieść, Książę również stał już na nogach. Wojownicy zaczęli krążyć dookoła, wypatrując dogodnej okazji do ataku, aż wreszcie wężowy wojownik rzucił się naprzód z wyciągniętą kataną. Książę przewidział jednak jego plan i zdążył zablokować katanę mieczem, a cios wakizashi - tarczą. Krótkie ostrze zaryło się w drewno i Savirien-Chorak stracił równowagę. W ułamku sekundy Książę ciął swego przeciwnika przez klatkę piersiową, a ten ostatni pod wpływem bólu wypuścił broń z rąk. Chwilę później było już po wszystkim. Kiedy Savirien-Chorak legł w kurzu areny, Książę przyłożył mu miecz do gardła. "Walka skończona!" - ogłosił Cesarz, a wiwaty publiczności prawie zagłuszyły jego głos. Książę uśmiechnął się i pomógł Savirien-Chorakowi wstać i dojść do uzdrowiciela. Cesarz z ulgą poklepał Potentata po plecach. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewielkie szanse dawał swojemu synowi w tej walce. "Będzie z niego wspaniały wojownik" - powiedział Versidue-Shaie. - "I wielki cesarz." "Pamiętaj" - odparł Cesarz ze śmiechem. - "Wy Akavirowie macie wiele sprytnych sztuczek, ale jeśli choć jeden nasz cios was dosięgnie, już po was." "Zapamiętam to" - przytaknął Potentat. Reman zastanawiał się nad jego odpowiedzią do końca igrzysk. Czy Potentat mógł się okazać kolejnym wrogiem, tak jak Cesarzowa? Niestety, nie dało się tego na razie przewidzieć. 21 dnia Porannej Gwiazdy, 2920 Twierdza Smutku, Morrowind "Czemu nie nosisz zielonej szaty, którą ode mnie dostałaś?" - zapytał Hrabia Twierdzy Smutku, obserwując ubierającą się młodą kobietę. "Źle na mnie leży" - uśmiechnęła się Turala. - "Poza tym sam wiesz, że wolę czerwień." "Źle leży, bo przybyło ci parę kilogramów" - roześmiał się Hrabia, popychając ją na łóżko i całując po piersiach i brzuchu. Chichocząc z powodu łaskotek, poderwała się z łóżka, okrywając się swoją czerwoną suknią. "Kobieta powinna być zaokrąglona" - odparła z przekąsem Turala. - "Zobaczymy się jutro?" "Nie" - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. - "Jutro muszę zabawiać Viveka, a pojutrze przyjeżdża Hrabia Ebonheart. Wiesz, nigdy tak naprawdę nie doceniałem Almalexii i jej zdolności politycznych, dopóki jej nie zabrakło..." "Tak samo jest ze mną" - uśmiechnęła się Turala. - "Docenisz mnie dopiero, kiedy mnie już nie będzie." "To nieprawda" - parsknął Hrabia. - "Doceniam cię już teraz." Pocałowali się na pożegnanie. Turala długo jeszcze myślała o tym, co usłyszała. Czy Hrabia doceniłby ją bardziej, gdyby wiedział, skąd wzięły się jej okrągłości? Czy gdyby wiedział, że wkrótce urodzi jego dziecko, poślubiłby ją? Ciąg dalszy w kronice Wschodzącego Słońca Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki